Murmullos
by Dmonisa
Summary: Dismormofobia: es conocido por aquellos pensamientos intrusivos sobre un defecto físico muy sobrevalorado por el individuo e incluso imaginario. / One-Shot/ Para Mi adorada y unica Encanto. Te quiero.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Para Shey, mi encanto.**_

 _ **Había escrito una larga carta con el motivo de tu cumpleaños, pero lo perdí en alguna parte de mi desordenada computadora. De todas formas, lo único que debo decir es que me disculpo por la demora, que eres muy especial y no solo para mí. Te quiero y espero con ansias que esto sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a Lucia Belén por hacer de mi beta, esta vez.**_

Murmullos

A veces, pensaba que la vida era una perra, porque no solo la dejaba nacer con esas imperfecciones, sino que dejaba que sus oídos la torturaran. Por algo odiaba los murmullos, porque estaban en todas partes, causándole estragos, y volviéndola más demente a cada día que pasaba. Pero ella sabía que no tenía la culpa. No había elegido eso, y no habría sido nunca una de sus posibilidades existir de haber sabido lo que conllevaría poder oír esas voces, esos susurros que la perseguían.

Quería gritar, implorar que la dejaran en paz. También quería huir o pedir ayuda. Y siempre resultaba inútil. Nadie la escuchaba.

Porque a pesar de poder oírlos a todos, ella no existía para nadie.

... …

Supuso que cuando una adolescente, de apenas diecisiete años, deseaba desaparecer, en una sociedad con las bases tan rígidas como la suya, debía ser considerado normal, pues constantemente, escuchaba historias de jóvenes que se quitaban la vida a causa de la insensible presión que sentían. Entonces, pensaba: ¡pobre de ellas! Realmente lo sentía, porque no deseaba que alguien quisiera quitarse la vida a causa de las duras críticas. Y también lo entendía, porque muchas veces ella misma quiso desaparecer. Pero no quitarse la vida, no quería morir, solo desaparecer de la vida de los demás. Quizás, si fuera invisible, nadie la vería de la manera en que lo hacían, y no querría salir corriendo al tener sobre ella la atención de todos.

Era muy incómodo y tan fastidioso sentirse observada. Por eso, estaba allí, encerrada en un cubículo del baño de mujeres, luego de salir corriendo de la clase de análisis matemático. Apropósito, apostaba el escaso dinero que traiga en su bolsa, a que el profesor debía hallarse ahora mismo muy furioso por abandonar el salón sin tener la decencia de solicitar autorización de su parte. Realmente, le importaba muy poco lo que este pudiera pensar.

Él no la entendería. Pues no sabía lo que significaba estar en su piel, y sufrir esa molestia que se clavaba como espina en su cuerpo cuando unos ojos la acosaban. Únicamente se dedicaría a verla con curiosidad y a murmurar a sus espaldas.

Golpeo con furia la puerta, y se maldijo por ser así. Sin embargo, seguía siendo inútil. Era así desde que tenía memoria.

… …

Para su desdicha, rápidamente acabo el primer receso, y se obligó a regresar a su asiento, en la última fila, junto a la perspicaz y curiosa amiga que poseía, Sango.

El silencio la recibió, pero no pudo gozar mucho de este.

—¿Estas bien?

Su compañera parecía sincera, pues la preocupación en su rostro así lo demostraba, mas Kagome solo la vio como una molestia innecesaria, pues la miraba como si no existiera nadie más. Y ese era un problema, que la mirara tanto.

—Tranquila —asintió con la cabeza, aun cuando pensaba lo ridícula que sonaba la pregunta, y la mentira que daba como respuesta—. ¿Se molestó mucho el profesor?

Mantuvo los ojos en el pizarrón, solo deseando dejar de atraer atención.

—No. De hecho, se preocupó por saber lo que sucedió.

¿Lo que sucedió? Dudaba mucho de que algunos de sus compañeros lo supieran. Visiblemente, era más importante verificar la casilla de mensajes de sus teléfonos, y siempre farfullar sobre otros.

Estaba segura de que nadie había notado que horas antes, luego de llegar a su mesa y tomar asiento, esa joven pelirroja compañera suya, que no la apreciaba a causa de Kōga, otro compañero, se había detenido al pasar frente a ella, para mirarla directamente al rostro, produciendo que de inmediato, se empezara a incomodar anticipándose a las voces que susurrarían sus fallas. Creyó equivocarse, porque aquello no duro mucho, y cuando al fin se vio libre de esos ojos curiosos, suspiro aliviada. No obstante, la tranquilidad se esfumo al sentirse de nuevo observaba. Efectivamente, al desviar la vista, comprobó que se trataba de la misma, que esta vez la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. Lo peor era que lo hacía de forma minuciosa, como si se grabara cada detalle y defecto de su persona. Los mismos que quería ocultar.

Kagome soporto todo lo posible, todo lo que su autocontrol pudo. Pero la tercera vez que lo sintió, no evito salir corriendo del salón.

Detestaba ser tan voluble, llegando al punto de verificar su imagen en el espejo del baño varias veces, incluso demorándose minutos. Pero era importante asegurarse de que el flequillo cubriera su frente, y de que sus orejas no se dejaran ver. Las consideraba enormes y su frente lucia muy brillante.

Nadie sabía que hacia eso con frecuencia, ni siquiera la que llamaba mejor amiga. Porque estaba al tanto de que cualquiera se burlaría.

—¿Y qué le dijeron?

—Que te sentías mal e ibas a la enfermería.

 _Oh. No erraron del todo._ Pensó, sobretodo en la parte en que mencionaban que estaba mal.

Entonces se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Quién le dijo eso?

Solo obtuvo silencio, así que dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su acompañante. Sango, se hallaba realizando garabatos en su cuaderno, mientras fruncía los labios, y de manera disimulada, con la cabeza le señalaba el otro lado del salón.

Casi se sintió burlada cuando comprobó que a quien se refería era a Inuyasha. Este estaba situado al otro extremo del aula, sentado solo y sin interesarse en hablar ni ver a nadie, a pesar de ser solicitado por muchos.

—¿Es una broma? No estoy para juegos, niña —expreso susurrando, sin darse cuenta de que el tono de sus palabras, podrían volverlas ofensivas.

Siempre le pasaba.

La otra no tardo en verla con ojos grandes, sorprendida.

—No. Te juro que él fue quien le respondió al profesor —se molestó en utilizar el mismo tono susurrante.

Kagome no comprendió, y ahora ella misma era quien parecía ser la más impactada de las dos.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —se preguntó.

Inuyasha no le había dirigido más de cuatro palabras en lo que llevaban del año, y no más de diez saludos en lo que llevaban siendo compañeros. Además, siendo el mejor amigo de Miroku, novio de Sango, no se interesaba en crear amistad con ellas. ¿Por qué ahora se molestaría en ser amable?

—¡Chicas!

Una sarcástica voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos, e internamente rogo por favor que la dueña de la misma no se acercara tanto. Precisamente, hoy no era el día en que sentía poder lidiar con las burlas de Kikio.

Sin embargo, como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba, la susodicha se aproximó a su pupitre.

Estaba hermosa. Kagome sintió envidia, y se sintió pequeña. Claramente, ante el cuerpo curvilíneo y delgado en las partes correctas, de alguien como Kikio, cualquiera se sentiría insípida.

La recién llegada, posiciono ambas manos en la mesa, ocasionando que el largo cabello lacio cayera como cortinas a los lados de su rostro, y Kagome, que la observo desde su sitio, hacia arriba, la odio por ser así de perfecta, tanto igual que por mirarla con total interés. De nuevo, estaba sintiendo esa molestia.

Supuso que se describiría mejor si dijera que alguien la pinchaba con un tridente incitándola a sacarle los ojos a quien fuera la persona que la mirara, como ahora. Sonaba grotesco. Lo reconocía.

 _¡Oh! Pobre mí. No tengo la culpa de estar algo loca._ Pensó.

Kikio le dirigió una sonrisa gatuna, y se relamió los labios como si observara una presa.

Kagome no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. En un principio, porque los nervios de la inseguridad la recorrieron tan velozmente cuando la joven le sonrió de esa manera que considero perversa, y segundo porque a pesar de ello, se veía tan hermosa. ¿Por qué tenía que serlo? Era tan desagradable con sus compañeros, que no se merecía ser así de bella. En cambio, ella misma intentaba ser amable o simplemente no causarle problemas a nadie, siendo totalmente en vano. Ni siquiera Inuyasha la vería jamás.

Ser consciente de eso, era lo que le causaba más tristeza.

Y aunque este volteara una sola vez a verla, solo seria para descubrirle un desperfecto.

—¿Qué quieres, Kikio?

La mencionada dio una mirada despectiva a Sango, y rápidamente volvió a centrarse en quien fuera objeto de su interés en un principio, lo que produjo que creciera un sentimiento de odio en la joven Kagome. Se le antojo atrayente la idea de lanzarse sobre esa soberbia compañera de escuela para borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe.

—He odio un rumor sobre tu tímida amiga, y quise venir a confirmarlo con ella.

No se lo esperaba, pero se obligó a demostrar calma y no quitar los ojos de quien le regalaba una mirada divertida e irónica, esta ladeaba de un lado al otro la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Un rumor sobre mí?

—Eso fue lo que dije —respondió a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

Kagome reconoció ese gesto. _¿Eres tan lenta?_ Fue lo que leyó en él.

Nuevamente, se obligó a morderse el labio y continuar calma. No quería que la volvieran a reprender por causar estragos en la escuela. La primera vez omitieron la opción de expulsarla, pero ahora no creía poder salvarse de ello. Además, lo más lamentable seria que tanto Inuyasha como Sango presenciaran una de sus crisis.

En la primaria, cuando sus compañeros observaron lo violenta que podía ser por simples tonterías, no volvieron a hablarle jamás, por lo que su abuelo exigió el cambio de colegio, notando que a ella no le importaba tanto la idea. Ahora, sabía que sería difícil volver a iniciar en otro lugar, sobre todo si el procedimiento era lento, doloroso y despreciable.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

La seriedad se pintó en las expresiones faciales de Kikio cuando se incorporó por completo antes de dirigirle palabra alguna. Intentando intimidarla, aparentemente.

—Alguien me dijo que sales con uno de mis compañeros —comento como si estuviera desinteresada.

—¿Disculpa? —articulo Sango.

Y su acompañante le siguió.

—¡Exacto! ¿Disculpa?

Se aclaró a si misma que no estaba molesta. Solo tenía el ceño fruncido y era porque esa oración le había tomado más desprevenida de lo que debería. No porque alguien se molestara en hablar de ella, sino porque lo hizo de la manera más estúpida, creando algo nada creíble. Se suponía que no existía una vida social dentro de sus opciones, ni dentro de su campo de visión, por lo que no tenía sentido que esto pasara.

—Creo que nunca he oído un comentario más absurdo —aclaro Sango colocando los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué crees tú, Kagome?

—Aparentemente ambas son tontas —la corto Kikio, fastidiada.

Ella no sospechaba que quien se encontraba más fuera de su autocontrol era otra. La castaña se pasó las manos por el rostro anticipándose a la frustración que comenzaba a corroer cada porción de su persona.

—¡Como sea! No entiendo tu repentino interés en mí.

Al oírla, la soberbia joven lanzo una risa mordaz que hizo eco en el salón casi vacío. Entonces Kagome se cuestionó el porqué de aquello que le parecía tan insólito, pues nadie había demostrado interés en ella antes, ni se molestó en crear rumores de su persona. Era ridícula la sola idea de que Kikio viniera a verla con la única intención de satisfacer esa vena indiscreta que seguramente poseía. ¡Claro! Ahora resultaba tan obvio que esto no se trataba de ella.

—Tu no me importas en lo más mínimo. Podrías simplemente desaparecer y ni siquiera me preguntaría que ha pasado contigo —Ouch. Sabía eso, pero oírlo resultaba mucho más hiriente—. Lo que quiero confirmar es la veracidad del rumor de que sales con mi ex novio. ¿Sera cierto que el rompió conmigo por ti o será que ahora le gusta salir con niñas que pretenden parecerse a mí, pasando horas ante un espejo para siquiera lograr un mínimo de belleza? Seguramente no sospecha que cuando pasas ante una vidriera, aprovechas para ver tu reflejo simulando creer que alguien podría voltear a verte.

El sonido de una silla corriéndose corto el aire, cuando Kagome se incorporó en el acto, dispuesta a contratacar, no con palabras. Ella no era partidaria de hablar, y aunque lo fuera, los impulsos siempre vencían a su raciocinio. Por eso, sus ojos demostraron furia en cuanto con un puño se disponía a desfigurar el rostro de Kikio, quizás causándole una marca roja en la mejilla, o despeinarla un poco. Solo quería borrarle la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que cargaba ahora mismo.

Inesperado para ella como para todos, no sucedió ni uno ni lo otro, pues Inuyasha estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndole el brazo derecho y evitando con ello que causara un problema mayor cuya consecuencia seria su expulsión de ese colegio. Y ella no quería eso, por lo que tomo aire varias veces, bajo los ojos y noto que debía agradecer a quien se encontraba a su lado, aun sin soltarla, a pesar de que la problemática joven se había marchado del aula un momento antes, cuando demostró que podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquier persona y ella siempre acabar impune.

Kagome sintió que quedaba en ridículo, pero no le importo en cuanto giro a observar a su compañero. Recordó que lo correcto sería agradecer o enfadarse, pues interrumpir era de mala educación, después de todo. Sin embargo, cuando al fin hallo las palabras que buscaba, minutos después de perderse en los ojos ámbares que la veían atentos, no pudo proferir nada, ya que de nuevo era suspendida.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Ibas a golpearla? Creo que ibas a cometer un grave error —¿La estaba reprendiendo? ¡Increíble! —. No deberías dejarte llevar por tus emociones, sobre todo cuando eso es lo que precisamente busca alguien como Kikio. Solo vino aquí para perjudicarte.

Eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sospechaba era que él podía parecer calmado, inmutable, y realmente amable en un grado de alcanzar lo hermoso. ¡Maldición! Era por eso que Kagome detestaba tenerlo cerca. Además, de esa aura de indiferencia que cargaba y hacia desquiciar a los demás.

—No pedí que opinaras —para sorpresa suya, fue lo que su boca dijo, por más que en su mente pasara la idea de pronunciar otras palabras.

Entonces, se vio presa de una mirada mucho más profunda y oscurecida.

—Según yo, acabo de evitarte un gran problema —enuncio lentamente.

—Tienes razón, Inu —fue Sango la que interfirió, causando que la otra se preguntara desde cuando llamaba de ese modo al mejor amigo de su novio—. Realmente, te estoy muy agradecida.

—¿Porque?

—Ella es mi amiga. Yo la hubiera extrañado de haber sido expulsada. Sin embargo, tú lo impediste.

Por si fuera poco, Kagome se sintió mucho más insípida que antes, porque estos hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente. De pronto, recordó que su muñeca seguía presa del agarre de Inuyasha, por lo que en un movimiento brusco se liberó, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de esos ojos. Algo que sin duda corría el riesgo de causarle molestias.

—Tú no tienes por qué agradecer, Sango —ahora que se dirigía a ella, se oía mucho más amable que antes—. Después de todo, quien debería hacerlo es alguien más —pero en cuanto menciono lo último, el tono de su voz pareció adoptar una cierta dureza.

Estaba esperando que ella respondiera como se debía.

No lo haría, no cuando él se atrevía a actuar de esa forma tan vanidosa.

—Ya puedes retirarte.

—Aun no —a todo esto, el profesor se estaba demorando demasiado, causando que esta conversación se extendiera—. Por lo visto, no me compensaras con palabras, y aunque dijeras tales, no sería suficiente. Así que te esperare hoy al término de clases para que me acompañes a una cita.

¡¿Que?!

—¿Crees que iré? —susurro casi cuestionándoselo a sí misma. Porque claramente si quería ir. Solo existían ciertos temores que la merodeaban como fantasmas grises todo el tiempo produciéndole tomar precaución sobre cualquier actividad antes de realizarla.

—¡Todos a sus asientos! —grito el inoportuno profesor ingresando al aula.

Inuyasha le dirigió una sonrisa inicua mientras se aproximaba a su propio pupitre, dejándola estática de pie, viéndolo con los ojos abiertos desmesurados que no se perdían ni un detalle de sus movimientos.

Su corazón se hallaba agitado, excitado por el momento y asustado de lo que proseguiría. Antes de continuar, era necesario analizar lo que pasaba, porque si corría el riesgo de acercarse a Inuyasha, corría el riesgo de dañarlo, y puesto que el no sospechaba la gravedad de las acciones que cometía cuando la observaba de esa manera, no podría defenderse de ella.

… …

Kikio tenía razón. Era muy tonta.

Horas antes, se preocupó en debatirlo con anticipación, siendo completamente inútil, pues en cuanto al salir del establecimiento educativo, y encontrarse con la figura despreocupada que la esperaba a un lado de las enormes puertas, olvido haber decidido dar de respuesta un no.

Se había cruzado con la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera pelirroja, esa que la molesto en demasía al iniciar el día, con la extraña mirada del exnovio de Kikio, Naraku creía que se llamaba, y ninguna de estas, que le provocaron impulsos, fueron suficiente para evitar que estuviera ahora fuera del local de comidas esperando a Inuyasha, aprovechando el tiempo en comprobar su prolija imagen en la vidriera.

 _Seguramente no sospecha que cuando pasas ante una vidriera, aprovechas para ver tu reflejo simulando creer que alguien podría voltear a verte._

Claro, sabía que no se refería a ella en particular, porque dudaba que supiera que hacia esto muchas veces al día, pero esa joven soberbia y presumida tenía razón.

No le importaba que lo supiera, porque por más que se burlaran, era imposible que no se detuviera ante su reflejo para ver qué tan desaliñada iba. Afortunadamente, noto que su flequillo estaba mal, un centímetro fuera de lugar, y aun así siendo imprescindible que lo acomodara. Sus orejas estaban cubiertas. Perfecto.

No. Mentía. No era perfecto. Faltaba cubrir ese defecto que estaba allí, en toda ella. Ese del que murmuraban las personas que pasaban detrás, y veían su figura en el vidrio.

Sintió que la respiración se volvía pesada cuando volvió a cruzar sus ojos con unos extraños que la observaban al pasar. Esa molestia en su piel se hizo presente, y creyó que sería más fácil huir.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose llamo su interés, para encontrarse a Inuyasha caminando hacia ella a paso lento, con dos bolsas en las manos. Entonces recordó lo que se había prometido al verlo esperando en la entrada del colegio. Que haría oídos sordos solo por esa tarde. Ese era el motivo por el cual no podía escapar y se mentía diciéndose que estaba bien.

… …

—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

Habían estado hablando del profesor de Sociología cuando de pronto fue el quien se interrumpió a sí mismo, diciendo aquello mientras realizaba una breve reverencia.

—Sé que fue la semana pasada, y me disculpo por la demora —agrego, sonriendo ante la estaticidad de su acompañante que lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos, produciendo que se vieran grandes y adorables como ojos de anime—. Es que como los años anteriores, no fuiste a clases de nuevo, y los días siguientes, cada que buscaba la oportunidad de hablarte, solo respondías hola para luego salir huyendo.

Oh. Así que por eso siempre la felicitaba días después de su cumpleaños, aparentando ser casual y no un desinteresado como ella pensaba.

—Gracias. Entonces ¿Por eso estamos aquí?

Dentro de ella, esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, puesto que es lo que hacían las personas al sentir lastima. Estaba acostumbrada a que solo la vieran despectivamente y sintieran pena por llevar esa horrenda apariencia.

—No. Quería saludarte porque te lo debía, y ya lo hice. Ahora estamos aquí porque me gusta la idea de pasar tiempo a solas contigo. No pude hacerlo antes porque Sango y Miroku siempre estuvieron en el medio, robándose la atención de todos y entrometiéndose las veces que quise iniciar una conversación contigo. ¿No te parece molesto cuando solo se la pasan mirándote?

Sorpresa, eso fue lo que paso por su mente cuando lo escucho.

Y lentamente, Kagome comenzó a ver el día más brillante.

… …

Solo habían transcurrido una hora y cuarenta minutos. A ella le resultaba extenuante el paso del tiempo porque era complicado entablar una conversación con alguien que le gustaba y ponía nerviosa por diferentes motivos.

Estaba disfrutando la tarde, a pesar de esas sonrisas incomodas que le robaba Inuyasha. Porque, a pesar de esas nauseas extrañas que sentía en su vientre, aún existía el miedo de que el volteara a verla y notara esa apariencia suya. De pronto, él podría detener la conversación para preguntarle porque no era hermosa como Sango o Kikio.

¡Qué mala suerte tenia! Además, el hecho de que las pocas personas a su alrededor los miraran con curiosidad aumentaba la sensación de que se encontraban en boca de tantos, destruyéndolos a pedazos con duras críticas.

—¡Cuidado!

Demasiado tarde presto atención a ese grito. Ya se hallaba de rodillas en el asfalto sintiendo como de manera lenta su piel empezaba a arder.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó de manera inconsciente, mordiendo su labio superior para que el inferior quedara expuesto, realizando un puchero, intentando ponerse de pie a la vez.

Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo para ayudarla.

—Te lo advertí, pero ibas tan distraída que seguramente ni siquiera escuchaste lo que estaba diciéndote.

—No estas ayudando —se quejó.

Sin responderle, aunque llevaba una sonrisa divertida en los labios, el joven la sujeto hasta dejarla sentada en una banca, en la misma plaza de la que estaban marchándose momentos antes.

—¡Oh! ¡Que desastre! ¡Que desagradable!

Olvidando que no se encontraba precisamente sola, no le importo decir lo que realmente pensaba en voz alta.

Se inclinó para ver con más detalle la rodilla derecha, la misma que ahora sangrada y le causaba dolor. Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado cuando contemplo que quizás dejaría una cicatriz en su piel. Exactamente, lo último que querría ahora.

Entendía que nada saliera como deseaba, porque quizás no lo mereciera. Pero era realmente injusto que le sucediera en un momento como este, estando junto a Inuyasha.

Se resignó a ello, por lo que lentamente levanto los ojos hacia él, mientras de manera involuntaria suspiraba.

—Me miras como si esto fuera tu culpa. No es para tanto —dijo su acompañante, arrodillándose ante ella.

Cuando sintió la mano masculina rozarle el borde de la herida, donde la piel no estaba manchada de rojo, un impulso eléctrico la recorrió desde donde esos extraños dedos la tocaban, y ascendió hasta su garganta obligándola a soltar otro gemido, uno diferente al anterior.

No entendió porque su compañero sonrió al oírla. Parecía divertido con su expresión. Y se asustó en gran medida cuando él se acercó a su rostro. No tan cerca como para ahogarla al invadir su privacidad, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle comprender que quería besarla.

Ella vio como los ojos masculinos se concentraban en sus labios para volver a subir a sus ojos. Si, quería besarla.

No noto que se había inclinado, ni que ella iba a besarlo, cuando una pareja se detuvo a espaldas de el para verlos, sacándola de inmediato de su ensimismamiento. Por lo que se concentró en esas personas, viéndolos sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, para luego bajar la vista a él, a sus ojos que la miraban absortos, como si no le importaran nada.

Un inconveniente para los dos, era que Kagome no podía actuar como una persona fuera de las críticas y miradas, así que pidiendo disculpas con la expresión que compuso su rostro se incorporó alejándose del joven. Le molesto la atención que estaba recibiendo de esos desconocidos, pero más fastidio le causo el gesto de decepción que mostraba Inuyasha. Entendía que podía estar confundiéndolo todo, pero era difícil evitar ver lo dolido que se encontraba al ponerse de pie cuando se giró a esa pareja que aún seguía allí.

—¿Esta bien tu novia? ¿Podemos ayudarla? —cuestionaron al joven.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente, casi olvidando escuchar lo que esas personas recibían como respuesta.

—¿Te duele mucho, Kagome?

—No. Puedo caminar a casa. También, puedo tomar el autobús. Aún es temprano, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

No fue hasta que acabo de hablar rápidamente que noto que estaban solos de nuevo. Ella sentada y él a su lado, de pie.

—Debo volver a mi casa, pero te acompañare hasta la parada, o puedo pagarte un taxi, lo que sería más rápido.

Por alguna razón extraña sintió que la estaban despidiendo de manera indirecta. Claro, seguramente ahora quería quitársela de encima por notar que no conseguiría lo que quería.

Se relamió los labios antes de hablar, pues sentía que su boca se había secado de pronto.

—Descuida. Caminare a la parada y esperare el transporte. No me importa.

No espero a que le respondiera, se puso de pie e intento dar pasos sin demostrar que le dolía la pierna derecha por completo. En el paso número seis, detuvo su andar preguntándose porque todo estaba en silencio, por lo que se giró y lo descubrió viendo un celular, que apuntaba a ella… como si estuviera por tomarle una foto.

No. No. No.

Sintió que la ira la abrumo, pues por un minuto olvido respirar y al siguiente, con el dolor presente en una de las extremidades, corrió hasta él, arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tu qué haces? ¿Te atreviste a tomarme una foto? ¿Con que derecho? ¡No puedes hacer algo así! ¡Que molesto!

Escondió el aparado detrás de su espalda mientras hablaba, alejándolo de las manos de quien solo la miraba atónito.

—¡Que tonterías dices! No te tome ninguna foto. Devuélvelo —dijo algo divertido, algo enojado.

—¡Mientes! —pero ella si le respondió expulsado furia en cada silaba.

—¡Que no! —ahora poseía un semblante triste.

—¡Me apuntabas con la cámara! —insistió.

El joven bajo los brazos, como si comprendiera que nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Solo revisaba la bandeja de entrada del correo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, empecinada en que tenía la razón. No podía creer que aquello fuera solo casualidad. Lo creía capaz de tomarle una foto cuando estaba desprevenida, y sentía verdadero temor de eso. Odiaba las fotos más que las miradas ajenas.

—Me tomaste una foto, y no te devolveré nada hasta borrarla de tu teléfono.

—No harás eso porque simplemente no saque una foto de ti ni de nadie. Solo revísalo. ¡Ahora mismo, hazlo! —su ceño se frunció y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Estaba enojado.

No supo que le daba más temor, si encontrar la foto o no hallar nada. Porque si fuera lo segundo, quedaría en ridículo, lo que provocaría no volver a verlo jamás. Él no se volvería a acercar después de esa escena. De hecho, incluso si encontraba algo en su teléfono, no se molestaría en siquiera mirarla después de eso.

Se convertiría en uno más, y solo murmuraría a sus espaldas.

… …

Kagome ingreso a la escuela con el rostro vacío de expresión, y se dirigió al salón de clases con la única intención de simular que estaba sola, que nadie existía a su alrededor y que ese compañero suyo de la tarde anterior, jamás la invito a una cita.

No había foto. No se disculpó. No supo que decirle. Solo, le devolvió el teléfono y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Decir que se sentía ridícula, no era suficiente para expresarse, tampoco decir que se sentía insípida. Buscaba más bien una palabra que pudiera significar la mezcla de todas aquellas emociones que la recorrieron desde el inicio de su tormento, hasta la tarde anterior. Y no la hallaba.

Como si Sango no estuviera allí, simulando no ver la sonrisa que le dirigía en busca de una respuesta, giro hacia el pizarrón, e hizo oídos sordos a lo que ella le dijo. Se mantuvo así quizás diez minutos.

Un momento antes de que los alumnos acabaran de llegar, esa pelirroja molesta pasaba ante su pupitre para verla más de cerca. Se atrevió a acercarse tanto que Kagome pudo vislumbrar el color del brillo labial que llevaba. Entonces, la furia acumulada en ella exploto.

Estaba fuera de sí, por lo que no fue consciente de que se levantó de su pupitre, de los rápidos pasos que daba, ni del empujón que le propino a Ayame por la espalda. Ahora recordaba su nombre.

Solo sintió el golpe directo a su mejilla izquierda, y el siguiente en su pecho, enviándola hacia atrás.

Lo último que pudo grabarse en su mente, fue la mirada enojada de esa joven, que inmediatamente se transformó en una de asombro.

 _¿Por qué será?_ Se preguntó.

... …

—Es la segunda vez en la semana que vienes aquí, Inuyasha —dijo el director detrás de su escritorio, a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes cuadrados sobre el puente de la nariz pequeña en medio de su rostro—. ¿Debería enviarte con el orientador escolar?

Solo hubo silencio. Efectivamente, no estaba siendo escuchado.

Inuyasha estaba perdido observando su puño derecho, poseedor de magulladuras hechas recientemente. No había sangre, pero el solo podía pensar en el raspón que Kagome se había hecho en la rodilla derecha, dos semanas atrás.

Ella lo había mirado como si esa caída fuera su culpa. ¡Que tonta! Por supuesto que él supo al verla caer, que no fue a propósito.

Cuando se encontró ante esos tiernos ojos, inevitablemente, solo pudo pensar en satisfacer el deseo de besarla. Sin embargo, se decepciono demasiado al verla alejarse luego de que la ilusión ya se había instalado en su interior.

Y la tristeza lo golpeo de lleno cuando la vio tan enojada. Todo por una foto que no le había tomado.

¿Para qué tomar una, si ya tenía las que disfrutaba de robar durante clases?

—¿Inuyasha? —El hombre de lentes cuadrados se encontraba de pie a su lado— ¿Estas bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

—Toma asiento ¿Quieres?

Se sentía desorientado, pero lo hizo. Y al sentarse, frente a la mesa, volvió a centrarse en su puño.

—Antes de llamar a tu padre, quiero escuchar tu versión.

Ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

—¿Fue por Kagome?

Un silencio diferente al anterior prosiguió a esa pregunta. Fue como si un gran peso se asentara sobre ambos.

El director creyó que no iba a escuchar más palabras, así que se disponía a tomar el teléfono cuando la voz del adolescente lo detuvo.

—Estaba burlándose de ella. Dijo que estaba loca —aun cabizbajo, el gesto de enojo en su rostro fue muy visible al decir aquello—. Trate de explicarle que estaba equivocado la primera vez, pero ese idiota solo pudo reírse al escucharme —permitió que se contemplara la mirada adolorida que poseía antes de agregar—. No es tan difícil de entenderlo.

—Explícamelo —pidió suavemente el adulto.

Inuyasha se relamió los labios, perdiendo la mirada en alguna parte. Una sensación amarga ascendía a su garganta amenazando con ahogarlo. La opresión en su pecho parecía no querer desaparecer jamás. Y las palabras comenzaron a salir en un tono de angustia.

—Era como una joven normal. Solo… se tomaba más tiempo en arreglarse para verse bien, y realmente le importaba que todo estuviera prolijo. Incluso, como todas mis compañeras, también se ofendía ante los comentarios de burlas. ¿Acaso, no es normal que una adolescente tenga inseguridades sobre su apariencia? ¿Qué a veces se sientan paranoicas cuando las personas las observan con el único propósito de juzgar su aspecto? —Esos ojos jóvenes se volvían vidriosos mientras más dejaba salir de su boca— ¿Y cuantas veces se pusieron histéricas al ser captadas en cámara sin arreglarse previamente?—con la voz quebrada se lo pregunto al director, quien únicamente lo observo con una expresión insensible— Ella no estaba loca. Ella solo…—y negó con la cabeza antes de finalizar en un susurro—… tenia el síndrome de Quasimodo. ¿No le suena ese cuento?

… ...

Fin.

… …

 _ **Es un placer escribirles.**_

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


End file.
